Thyroid hormones and thyroid stimulating hormone in human breast milk is being investigated with regard to (a) quantities present and (b) biochemical nature of the hormonal forms present. Suckling and adult female (lactating) rats are being used in this study as a model system for the potential transfer of thyroidal substances from the maternal system to the neonate.